1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is that of hydrocarbon processing. In particular, this invention relates to a reactant-contacting apparatus useful for liquid phase alkylation utilizing hydrofluoric acid as the catalyst.
2. Prior Art
Efficiency in the use of petroleum as an energy source has recently become vastly more important than ever before, due primarily to supply restrictions originating in petroleum exporting countries. A contribution to more efficient use may be made in an alkylation process by providing higher product quality through an improved reactant contacting apparatus.
The advantage in using spray nozzles to create fine dispersions of reactant droplets sprayed into a moving catalyst phase is well known in the art. Exemplary of designs of this type are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,560,587; 3,607,970 and 3,707,580. These references, however, do not disclose the benefit to be gained by the use of a reaction chamber which provides not only improved and prolonged dispersion of hydrocarbon reactants into the alkylation catalyst but also maximum utilization of the internal space within the reaction chamber. The present invention improves product quality by providing such a reaction chamber.